civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Osea (Vincent Harling)
Osea led by Vincent Harling is a custom fictional civilization made by A Certain Historical Kaba with help from PettankoFTW. Osea is a nation from the Ace Combat series and its copyright is owned by Bandi Namco Entertainment Inc. This mod requires both Gods & Kings and Brave New World. Overview Osea Osea, officially the Osean Federation (オーシア連邦), is a large Strangereal country and international superpower located on the Osean continent. Osea encompasses a majority of the continent's western landmass and shares land borders with Belka, Ustio, and Sapin to the east and an unknown country to the south. Its capital, Oured, is located on the tip of Osea's southeastern peninsula near Oured Bay. Osea is a highly developed country that possesses a large population, an extensive infrastructure, a thriving economy, and a well-outfitted military force. Osea is also considered one of the world's foremost leaders in aeronautics and space-exploration development. The country's achievements include the construction of the Strategic Orbital Linear Gun, the Arkbird (a joint program with Yuktobania), and the Arsenal Birds. Vincent Harling Vincent Harling (ヴィンセント・ハーリング Vinsento Hāringu) was the 48th President of the Osean Federation and a strong proponent of peace and international cooperation. Harling was elected to at least two consecutive four-year terms of office in 2004 and 2008. Dawn of Man A salute to you, Vincent Harling, president of the Osean Federation, the shining jewel of the continent. Despite entering office during a time of international turmoil brought upon by Ulysses 1994XF04 and the aftermath of the Belkan War, you have skillfully steered your country from further conflict and Osea was able to enter an age of prosperity, increasing relations with the neighboring Union of Yuktobanian Republics and advancing the nation's space program. Yet, despite this, a Belkan conspiracy was hatched years later to force Osea into open war with Yuktobania, culminating in the Circum-Pacific War and your brief capture by the Belkans. Nevertheless, upon being rescued, you returned to your capital to not only bring the war to a peaceful conclusion but to bury the hatchet between Osea and Yuktobania. Now, the proud Osean people stand ready to bring their nation to unprecedented heights and await your leadership. President Harling, can you once again stand under the light of the golden sun and lead your people to another age of peace and prosperity? Can your nation build the bridge of peace your people so desired? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: As the president of the Osean Federation, I welcome you to our capital. My name is Vincent Harling, and I hope that our two nations can get along. Introduction: A new nation? Well then, welcome to Osea. I'm Vincent Harling. May our nations coexist in peace. Defeat: I carry the heavy burden of being Osea's last president. Our people's dreams and propsperity all for nought... Defeat: I solemnly regret to inform our people that our great nation is no more. May the rest of the world succeed where we have failed. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Peace Themes War Themes Full Credits List * A Certain Historical Kaba: Overall Design * Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc./Project Aces: Copyright Category:Fictional Civilizations